


brain bleach

by itsabirditsaplaneitsmediocrefanfics



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Short & Sweet, light read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsabirditsaplaneitsmediocrefanfics/pseuds/itsabirditsaplaneitsmediocrefanfics
Summary: brain bleach - a positive distraction to busy your brain with; a mood boosterA series of short stories - always light, always fluffy, always happy. I decided to put one together for when I write heavy chapters of my series, so everyone has something nice to read. (There will be swear words, though.)They won't always be romantic, but they will feature the more popular ships. These are usually inspired by Tumblr anons, so feel free to send me suggestions!





	1. Wicked gets a pass

**Author's Note:**

> A slice-of-life short on a reoccurring argument Tweek, Butters, and Kenny have about their Broadway tastes
> 
> This was completely inspired by a Tumblr anons!! (thank you ~) Feel free to send me suggestions - my Tumblr is mediocrefanfics
> 
> (For those who don't know - Matt Stone and Trey Parker wrote The Book of Mormon musical ;) )

“Listen, I’m not saying they’re bad musicals, I’m just saying the Phantom of the Opera and Les Miserables are far superior, obviously, you gauce motherfuckers,” Kenny argues, slamming a fist on the lunch table.

“One, I don’t think you know what that word really means, two, you can not omit Rent and Cats from the top five, absolutely not!” Tweek says. He pokes at his sad little salad because it’s the only vegetarian option that day, and he busies himself with picking out the carrots and putting them on Craig’s plate. 

“Okay, but, guys, there’s nothing wrong with liking Wicked or Hamilton or… Frozen… or…” Butters trails off when the two other blondes shoot him a look. 

Craig laughs to himself. “Oh, Butters, don’t dig yourself into a hole.”

“Wicked I’ll give a pass,” Tweek says, waving his fork towards Butters. “But Frozen? Really, Butters?!”

“Tweek, do not act like I don’t hear you sing Disney shit in the shower literally all the time,” Craig says, giving him the side-eye. 

The rest of the boys join the table.

“Oh god, not this again,” Stan says, rubbing his face. 

“I mean, there’s nothin’ wrong with liking the new stuff, right?” Butters rubs his hands together nervously, and Kenny grabs them and holds on. 

“Butters, you are everything sweet and good in the world - but I don’t think we can be friends anymore,” Kenny says, burying his face into his coat further to hide his grin.

“Oh, Ken, don’t joke about stuff like that!”

“Agh! Okay, I get it, Kenny, you’re a traditionalist, but what’s wrong with Anything Goes and shit?”

“Kenny only likes the dark stuff,” Kyle explains, like that wasn’t obvious to everyone at the table.

“It’s just so… too peppy,” Kenny says, opening Kyle’s water for him and slamming it down for emphasis. 

“Rent?! Rent is peppy?! Wicked?!” Tweek asks shrilly, making Craig beside him wince. He narrows his eyes. “You’re a big fan of Sweeney Todd, aren’t you?’

“Why can’t we just agree we all like different things?” Butters asks. 

Kenny sighs. “Butters is right. You two will never admit you have shitty taste.”

“Oh - !” Tweek starts, but Craig hushes him.

“Seriously, guys, can we talk about something else?” Clyde groans. 

“Okay, fine,” Kenny huffs. “But one last point - The Book of Mormon sucks, right?”

“Oh, totally,” Tweek says with a wave of his hand.

“Yeah,” Butters laughs. “Absolutely.”


	2. birdhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig decides to build Tweek a present instead of buying him one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Tumblr anons <3

“If you want action from your boyfriend or girlfriend, you have to buy them something pretty,” Clyde says, turning some trashy magazine towards Craig. “It says right here, see?”

“Honestly, I’m surprised you can read,” Craig whips. He’s eleven, but he’s not dumb and he definitely knows “action” - whatever that really entails - is not what he wants. He just wants a kiss, and he tells the boys that, who scoff.

“I think that’s really nice, Craig. But maybe a present isn’t a bad idea. What’re some things Tweek likes?” Token asks.

“Well, he really likes to read, when he can focus, but his parents buy him a million books already. Honestly… they pretty much buy him everything and anything,” Craig sighs.

“So make him something special! You’re handy, right?”

Craig shrugs. He knows he's good at building and putting stuff together, but the thought of making something good enough for Tweek seems impossible. “But what, though?’

“Come on, you spend almost every waking second with him. You should have some idea.” Clyde turns the magazine to show Jimmy the center spread.

……………………………………………………………………………………...............................................................................................................................................

Earlier that day, Craig waits for Tweek in his room, making good on a promise to walk to school together. Tweek, like usual, is running behind, so Craig sits on his bed, kicking his feet. Whatever Tweek is doing in the bathroom involves a lot of dropping bottles and yelping.

Eventually Craig decides to snoop in the interesting messes littering Tweek's room like the nosy bastard he is. Amongst the moldy coffee cups and scattered art supplies on his desk, Craig finds a rather large book spread open, obviously more carefully positioned than anything else there. The pages are filled with sketches of native birds, their species names in surprisingly neat handwriting above each one. 

“Agh!” Craig whips around to see Tweek has returned to the room, hair slightly damp but somehow just as messy as before.

“You didn’t tell me you bird watch.”

Tweek blushes. “Oh, uh, well - it’s kind of embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing? Do you think my telescopes are embarrassing?”

“No! No, of course not. I’m just… you know, not as good at observation…” The way Tweek looks down make Craig walk over. He tries to kiss him on top of his head, but Tweek dodges him with a yelp.

Craig ignores it. “You’re illustrations are amazing, though!”

“Tweek! Craig! The final bell is in twenty minutes!” Mrs. Tweek yells from the bottom of the staircase. The two boys swear under their breath and the conversation is forgotten in their hurry to make it to school in time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..............................................................................................................

Craig snaps back to the current moment, snatched out of his thoughts by the sound of a cafeteria full of kids standing up and dumping their trash. Craig finally has an idea, though, and on the way back to the classroom, he stops by the shop room to ask the teacher if he can use the tools after school.

…………………………………………………………………………………........................................................................................................................

 _I have a surprise for you_ , the text reads. _I’ll be over in a sec_

Tweek’s heart pounds. He’s not good with surprises, even positive ones. However, when he hears the front door open and Craig’s heavy steps come up the stairs, he hops up from the bed and straightens his shirt.

“Hey, honey!” Craig says, clearly in a good mood. He’s has a grocery sack with something heavy in it, and he holds it out for Tweek to take. “I know surprises make you nervous, but I think you’ll really like this.”

Tweek takes the bag carefully and reaches for the object wrapped in newspaper inside. When he unwraps it, his breath catches. It’s a birdhouse, painted in different shades of blue.

He turns around. “Craig, this is beautiful. Thank you.” The sweet smile Craig gives him makes Tweek warm and fuzzy inside, and he softly puts down the birdhouse on the bed.

He gets close enough he can smell the wood glue and paint on Craig, and Craig instinctively puts an arm around him. Tweek stands on his tiptoes and kisses him on the cheek.

He giggles at the sharp intake of breath Craig does.

Craig’s face is red, and he inexplicably reaches up and pulls his hat down over his face.

“Wow,” he chokes out.

Tweek reaches up and pushes it out of his face. “Man, Craig, if I knew a kiss on a cheek could floor you like this, then I would’ve braved up a while ago.”

Craig grabs Tweek into a warm embrace and nuzzles his face in his soft hair. “You make me soooo happy.”

Tweek giggles and nuzzles back. “Speaking of which, tomorrow morning, do you want to bird watch with me?”

Craig pulls Tweek away but never lets go of him. “I would love that, babe.”


End file.
